


Let Your Body Decide

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm, and a hotel room.  A second chance - another spin of the wheel - double or nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Body Decide

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this fic was originally posted to my website on April 11th, 2005
> 
> The Cover art for this fic was made by the awesomely talented Skater_G8r

Rain. 

Hissing against the windowpane, intermittent gusts of wind driving it down in sheets. Sometimes it hammered against the glass, echoing through the darkened room. Sometimes it pattered softly, like the voice of a lover. Like the voice currently whispering in Daniel's ear. Outside a storm was raging, whipping the dark thunderclouds across the sky. Inside the bedroom, the storm had long since passed. 

"Ohh ... oh God," groaned Daniel. "Oh Jack, gnnnn!" 

Years. 

It had taken years to get to this point. Denial had held them in it's grip for so long. Something had always stopped them for acknowledging their feelings. There was always one more bad guy to beat. One more hurdle to jump. Until finally, there was nothing left between them but bitterness and regret. 

Daniel had died and their chance had passed. 

"Shit, Daniel! Yeah, ohhhhh yeah!" 

Overhead, the thunder boomed, and lightning briefly illuminated their tangled limbs, sprawled across the white hotel sheets. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their breathing ragged in the tiny, airless room. 

There was nothing quite like dying for putting things into perspective. When the dam finally burst, neither of them had been able to fight the flood. A second chance - another spin of the wheel - double or nothing. 

"Jack..." voice low and gravely, like a man who had spent too long in the desert without water. "God, Jack, touch me!" 

Daniel had been the one to made the first move. 

It had been a rare luxury for them both to be in Washington at the same time, and one they had taken full advantage of. Three course dinner in the restaurant, drinks in the hotel bar, the slow ride up to their floor in the elevator, the long walk down the corridor to their separate rooms. Daniel had pulled out his key and turned to Jack. 

"You ah... you wanna come in and raid the mini-bar?" 

Jack should probably have refused. To Daniel's utter amazement though, he had nodded slowly, and taken a hesitant step towards Daniel. Before Jack could change his mind, Daniel had unlocked the door and all but shoved them inside. 

Things had gone very fast after that. Clothes were shed, hot, open-mouthed kisses exchanged, hands, fumbling and tentative at first, grew bolder as they became more comfortable. Jack had experienced a minor freak-out, when Daniel had asked him what he wanted, what he liked. Jack had no frame of reference to work with so Daniel had just leaned in close and whispered in Jack's ear. "No problem. Just let your body decide." 

The first time had been fast, frantic and desperate. But this time they were taking their time, exploring every inch of skin, every dip and hollow, every swell and peak. Daniel wanted it to go on forever. He had never felt quite like this before. If this were really the first time Jack had done this with a guy, then he was a quick learner. Very quick and very talented. Very! Daniel gasped, as Jack pushed forward, slid slowly inside, his breath hot against Daniel's throat. 

"Daniel...Look at me baby, please," Jack begged. 

But Daniel's eyes were clenched tightly shut. If he opened them now and looked into Jack's eyes, he would be lost. It was too much. Too intense. He felt more than he had expected to. 

Deeper. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with every gentle thrust. 

Then came that one moment of stillness, that instant in time where it all just froze. Time seemed to stop, and he was hanging on the edge. There was no sound, no, sight, just sensation. 

Everything focused on this one moment. Every muscle, ever fibre, every sinew wound as tight as it could go. There wasn't enough oxygen in the room, and he panted harshly, feeling Jack's hot breath mingle with his own, through their desperate open mouthed kisses, hearing his own heart hammering in his chest, feeling the wave of passion crashing though him. 

Jack's lips drew back into a snarl of pure lust, his teeth nipping at Daniel's jaw, his throat, wherever he could reach. When they closed on Daniel's shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, Daniel cried out, finally letting go, falling, tumbling over the edge... 

Eyes flying open, he had one blinding moment of clarity, where he saw the truth, understood what this really meant, for both of them. Then everything relaxed, and he was coming and coming, wave after wave of pleasure sheeting through him, each thrust of Jack's hips forcing a tiny mewl from his slackened lips. 

"ooooooh" he moaned as he felt Jack's movements falter, heard him gasp with pleasure as he shuddered through his own release. 

Sensation returned slowly. 

Glittering black, Jack's eyes captured and held his. Nothing hidden. Everything freely given. It all flowed from him, Jack's longing, his need, and yes, his love. 

Daniel's body was so hypersensitive, that the merest of stimuli was enough to make him tremble. A drop of sweat from Jack's brow hitting his chest and trickling down his side had him arching from the mattress. 

"Easy," Jack soothed, bending his head to capture Daniel's lips. 

The kiss was easy and slow, like they had been doing this all their lives. Daniel pulled back and smiled up at Jack. 

"So," he asked softly, peppering Jack's jaw with feather light kisses. "What did your body decide?" 

"Fast or slow, high or low, so long as you're right there with me, my body don't seem to give a flying fuck." 

"Romantic bastard aren't you?" Daniel said, poking one bony finger into Jack's side. 

Suddenly the bed heaved, and Jack was rolling onto his back, taking Daniel with him. Daniel gasped, as he felt Jack slide out of him. He felt rather bereft. Empty, but not just physically. Straddling Jack's body, he reached down to tangle his fingers through the chain of Jack's dog tags. 

"You want romantic?" Jack asked, his face suddenly sobering. The room lit up once more with a single flash of lighting, as if to punctuate Jack's next words. 

"Daniel, I think I'm in love with you." 

For a moment, Daniel could say nothing. He hadn't expected this. But he should have. After all, this was Jack. Jack didn't do casual anymore than Daniel did. 

"You think?" he croaked, latching onto the faint trace of uncertainly in Jack's earth-shattering statement. 

"Yeah. I think. Should I let my body decided again?" 

Daniel carefully placed his palms on Jack's chest. "No Jack. This time I think you should let your heart decide." 

Beneath his hand, Jack's heart answered. 

Daniel bent and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just above Jack's left nipple. "Well good, cos I think I love you too."


End file.
